


Kissing In The Rain

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, Swanfire - Freeform, funny moments, proposal, proposing in the rain, stubborn neal, swanfire proposal, swanfire rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal is finally ready to propose to Emma and has a fairy tale night planned out. But their lives aren't one, so at the last minute, things go completely wrong. That won't stop him, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Swanfireheart on Tumblr requested a Swanfire proposal in the rain. Since it’s Swanfire, obvious AU. Also, I have no clue where Storybrooke is supposed to be in Maine, so just bear with me that Portland, ME is about an hour away. Rated T for some minor language.

It was all planned out, from the location to the ring, everything was going to be perfect.

 

However, if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans.

 

“It’s supposed to rain,” Henry told his father, as they sat in the living room. The teenager was on his laptop, looking at a weather website.

Neal’s head shot up. “What? When?”

“It’ll start around 8.”

Neal thought about this for a moment. “Alright, this shouldn’t be an issue. We’ll get there by 7, have our dinner, I ask and then we can head back.”

“Don’t be nervous, Dad. No matter what, she’s going to say yes.”

“I sure hope so.”

 

A few hours later, Emma came home and the two dressed for their date. They weren’t going anywhere too fancy, but it was also a special occasion, though the savior didn’t know this. The curly haired man dressed in a black button down and matching, dressy pants. Emma came out of the bathroom, wearing a simple blue dress, her hair pulled back in a high bun.

 

“Whoa, I feel underdressed,” she muttered. “I thought the restaurant wasn’t that fancy.”

“It’s not,” he assured her. “You look perfect. I always overdress, I think I get it from my father.”

She gave him a light smile, kissing him. “Are you okay? You look nervous.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Henry just mentioned it was going to rain and we have to go on the highway.”

“We should just go to Granny’s then,” Emma told him, as she searched for her perfume.

“No, this restaurant is supposed to be really good.”

“Worth the hour drive into Portland?”

 

The place had been recommended by Snow, she and David had discovered it a while ago, when they left their son for the first time to go out on a date. Of course they already knew what he was planning. They may be in a new world, but Neal was still a little old fashioned and had asked for their blessing. Both of the parents knew he didn’t need it and that Emma would probably smack him if she ever knew, but it was much appreciated. Plus, he knew that deep down Emma would be touched that she had asked David. She kept talking about how it was hard on him just getting his daughter back, to having to share her with him.

 

“Trust me, it is. Why don’t you go make sure that Henry’s all set to be home alone?”

“The kid will be fine,” Emma assured him. “He’s probably just going to watch scary movies.” But she went down anyway, giving him time to slide the velvet jewelry box into his pocket.

* * *

The rain started as soon as they left, causing Neal to curse himself, but he tried not to panic. Once on the highway, things were fine, but soon it got worse and traffic came to a halt.

 

“What’s going on?” Emma asked, trying to see past the windshield wipers.

“There was probably an accident, it’s getting pretty bad,” Neal replied, nervously, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He had managed to convince Emma to let him drive the bug that night, in attempt to be gentlemanly. Not to mention, it was his car first.

 

Time passed and the weather was starting to get a little better, but not by much and they moved about two inches in 30 minutes. Emma was getting hungrier and a tad more irritated as time passed on.

 

“Neal, this was a nice thought, but we really should just get off at the next exit and turn around. We can go to Granny’s.”

“Emma…”

“We’re not even going to make our reservations at this point.”

“I’m sure there’s another restaurant up there we can go to,” he replied, stubbornly.

“Why does it matter where we go? I get you want us to have a nice meal, but we can do that anytime, when the weather’s not as nasty.”

“It has to be tonight!” He exclaimed.

Emma cocked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well for one, it’s the anniversary of when we met.”

“Since when do we care about that stuff? That’s for cheesy couples, our story is a little better than that.”

Neal rolled his eyes, the surprise on the tip of his tongue. “Can’t we just be corny for once in our lives?”

“It’s not who we are.”

“Your parents are fricking Snow White and Prince Charming, can’t you just have a fairytale night for once?”

“It’s just not who we are.”

 

It dawned on him, that she was right. She may have technically been a princess, but he was no prince. He was doing this the wrong way.

  
“Get out the bug,” he told her.

“Are you insane? We’re on the highway.”

“Traffic’s not moving, plus we’re by the side.”

“I’m not going out in the rain.”

“I’ll come with you, just come on. Don’t you trust me?”

 

The savior stared at him for a moment.

 

“Plus, if we’re in danger, you can just poof us away.”

“Neal approved magic, you must be serious,” Emma mumbled, unbuckling her seatbelt.

 

The two of them got out of the car, heading off to the side. The cars were still paused in place, as the rain heavily fell.

 

“Emma,” Neal shouted over the downpour. “You’re right, our life hasn’t been a fairytale thus far. We’ve both made mistakes and it took us forever to get back here, but I wouldn’t change anything now. We have a great son, a great family and I wouldn’t change our lives together.”

“And we had to get out of the bug for you to tell me this?” Emma yelled back, to be heard.

“Oh just shut up for five seconds in your life.” He pulled out the box and got down on one knee. By now, his shirt was so soaking wet that it clung to his skin. Emma’s eyes widened and a hand flew over her mouth. “Emma Swan, will you marry me?” He popped open the box, to reveal the ring. It had a diamond in the middle of two peridot gems (Henry’s birth stone).

“Neal Cassidy, you’re fucking crazy,” Emma cried out, moving her hand away as tears fell down her cheeks, a huge grin on her face.

He beamed up at her. “So are you. It’s why we work.”

“Yes, the answer’s yes,” she told him. Her hair was falling out of its up-do and her makeup was running down her face. To some it may not seem like the perfect moment, but it was _their_ perfect moment.

Neal slid the ring onto her finger, making sure it didn’t slip off do to all the wetness before Emma knelt down in front of him, kissing him passionately. They stayed there, crouched down until suddenly, red and blue lights started flashing by the bug. They laughed, pulling apart.

 

“Are you two okay?” The highway patrol officer asked from his car.

“No, we’re insane, but we just got engaged.” Emma told him with a laugh, showing off her hand.

“Well congratulations, but the accident up ahead has cleared up, so you might want to get back in your car.”

Neal looked over at Emma. “Celebrate at Granny’s?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
